We're In Love, Make Your Peace
by Quantias
Summary: The Angel of Destiny has given Phoebe a chance to see what her life could've been like with Cole. Cole & Phoebe, their epic love.
1. Can't Break Through

Summary: Phoebe and Coop are unhappy together, then Phoebe gets a visit from the Angel of destiny, whom shows her what life could've been like if she had given Cole another chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor claim to own it's characters. Don't sue me, I have no money.

Spoilers: Season 8. I didn't watch the whole of it, but I roughly know what happens. And I didn't really like Phoebe/Coop, because to me, Phoebe and Cole will always be meant to be together.

- - -

"Coop! Coop! We have not finished this discussion mister! Don't you dare fade out on me!"

Phoebe slumped against the chair. 'What was the use?' Her husband has already faded out to go do his job. It seemed that was all he ever did, sometimes, she felt like marrying him had been a huge mistake. So he was the God of Love, but, maybe that was the problem. As a God, he had all those responsiblities and everything, plus, she never knew what he was doing.

She had known for awhile as well of his infidelity. Coop believed in 'free love' as 70s as it sounded. He had numerous lovers through out the ages, and she suspected just being his flavor of the century. Coop fell for girls, he had his fun despite the rules. Sometimes, she wondered how she could've been fooled by his facade. Coop had wanted her because of what he thought he knew, but the truth was, he didn't know her at all. Phoebe hung her head in her hands.

She was better than this, wasn't she? How did she end up married to Coop? Was he really her true love? Oh, the headache it gave her. She wished she had some answers. Just then, sparks flew into her living room. Phoebe yelped in surprise and jumped behind the couch.

"Don't worry, my dear, it's me again!" Phoebe peeked out from behind of the couch. "The Angel of Destiny?" She questioned, "what are you doing here?" The plump man in front of her hovered in the air, sitting down, "I'm here to show you something. A touch of destiny." Then he blinked and was gone.

- - -

Phoebe was promptly thrown into an alternate dimension. "Hey! This crazy part of my life is supposed to be over!" She shouted, to no one in particular. She landed on her butt in the Halliwell mansion. 'Strange, what am I doing here?' She wondered.

Just then, a little girl ran down the stairs screeching, "mommy!" The girl raced up and hugged her. Phoebe smiled meekly, "hi sweetie..." She pulled back to have a better look at the girl. She had a dark shock of black hair and piercing light blue eyes, but other than that, she looked exactly like Phoebe had when she was a child.

"Mommy!" The girl complained, "Jupiter's been using his powers in the house!" A young boy bounded down the stairs, "teller!" He shouted, "no one likes a teller!" Then he stuck out his tongue and ran into the yard.

Phoebe was left speechless, that young boy, was a spitting image of Cole. "Honey," Phoebe asked stroking her 'daughter's' hair, "where's daddy?" The girl pointed out to the yard, "he's building our tree house!" She smiled sweetly.

Dread forming in her stomach, Phoebe walked into the yard where Cole Turner was indeed with Leo Wyatt, both of them sawing wood and making a tree house. "Leo!" Phoebe called, "Leo!" Both men turned to her, "hi honey!" Cole smiled and Phoebe felt her stomach drop with a mixture of dread and happiness. She managed a weak smile at him and pulled Leo to the side to tell him everything that had happened. Leo listened intently and said, "well, then you'll just have to live it out. The Angels of Destiny will control it, and when you've served your purpose here, you'll be brought back to your own time."

Phoebe looked into his light eyes, "are you sure?" she asked. "Well, just try this out for awhile, you may learn to love Cole again." Leo said, "he's a really good guy now."

"Leo?" Phoebe asked, "what did happen with me and Cole in this universe?"

"Well, basically the same as everything you've told me, except that the hollow didn't kill him. So he did try his best to be good and you gave him another chance. You guys have had a rocky road, and no one deserves this more than the two of you." Leo smiled at her.

That was true. She thought of Coop, their love had been simple, they hadn't had to overcome much to be together, it felt so easy being with him, so natural and safe. But Cole made her pulse race, he had turned crazy and demonic, but she still loved him all the same.

She didn't want to hide those feelings deep inside her. She walked out into the yard, feeling tentative and nervous. "There's my girl!" Cole swept her into a kiss, and she found herself returning his kiss, though, in her head, she found herself feeling like a traitor.

'How can you do this to Coop?' she asked herself angrily. But it just felt so natural, being in Cole's arms. "I love you" she whispered to him. "I love you too," he smiled. God, how she missed his smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her daughter nudge her brother playfully and their children grin at them.

- - -

A/N: that's it! Until next chapter (: I've got lotsa plans for Phoebe & Cole. Ahaha. I love them so much (: anyway! Review please! Or e-mail me at narinenia at yahoo . Com


	2. How Did I Let You Slip Away?

Summary: Phoebe and Coop are unhappy together, then Phoebe gets a visit from the Angel of destiny, whom shows her what life could've been like if she had given Cole another chance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor claim to own it's characters. Don't sue me, I have no money.

Spoilers: Season 8. I didn't watch the whole of it, but I roughly know what happens. And I didn't really like Phoebe/Coop, because to me, Phoebe and Cole will always be meant to be together. Sorry, it's kinda short (:

- - -

"Phoebe, do you love me?" Cole asked her simply, as if he were a young and innocent child.

"Of course..." Phoebe answered, almost without thinking.

"Well then, why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She turned to face him, forcing a huge smile, "what's wrong? Nothing's wrong Cole!"

His light blue eyes searched her brown ones, and she gave up lying. "Look... Cole, this reality, it isn't real." She explained to him, "I actually never gave you a second chance, the Angel of Destiny gave me a second chance with you as a favor or something." Cole listened to the whole story carefully, then looked at her with such a tender look that it broke her heart.

"Phoebe, I can't say anything except that, I love you. You're all that's made me good and you've opened my eyes and made me see so many wonderful things. Look at what we have here, two beautiful kids. I don't know who this Coop guy is, but if he doesn't make you happy, then he doesn't deserve you. I'm not saying we never fight or that we never will, love's never gonna be easy, Phoebe. Everyone knows ours hasn't. But you've gotta admit, it's also been beautiful."

Deep down, Phoebe knew he was right, but she wasn't about to give in so quickly, her mind still had doubts. "What makes you say that Coop doesn't make me happy?" She asked. Cole studied her carefully, "because of this" he whispered huskily, his fingers lightly tracing lines on her forehead. "Because the lights that used to dance in your eyes aren't there anymore, the playful-ness and the childish enthusiasm, because you kissed me and because I think that I still love you more than anyone else ever could."

He kissed her again and Phoebe felt her world melt. She hadn't seen and realized, what real love was. She had been so desperate to have what she thought was her destiny come true, that she'd settled. Settled for Coop, settled for mediocre. She had forgotten what it was like to feel this way. Loving Coop was simple. It required tolerance and easy compromise about small issues.

What she felt for Cole was a roller coaster of emotions, from her dark need for him to the way he made her so happy that she felt like she could float away on a million clouds. "I love you Cole." She whispered into his chest, "I know you do." Cole smiled down at her.

- - -

A/N: that's it! Until next chapter (: I've got lotsa plans for Phoebe & Cole. Ahaha. I love them so much (: anyway! Review please! Or e-mail me at narinenia at yahoo . Com


End file.
